


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by virmire



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virmire/pseuds/virmire
Summary: Eve and Villanelle clash in ways none of them expected -- against each other, others and walls.Disclaimer: All the rights to Killing Eve belong to BBC and I do not own them.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill called her multiple times, but she was unable to either hear it or even answer it, so he left some messages in the voice mail, which Eve listened to and, when she did, her body froze for a second. He encountered the assassin and was following her throughout Berlin – alone. She couldn’t understand how in God’s name Bill thought that was a good decision. Nonetheless, she excused herself from the dinner with the Chinese government man and ran as fast as she could. According to her friend, he was at a club waiting for her. So that’s where she would go.

It didn’t take Eve two minutes to notice Bill was not on the queue and nowhere to be found. It also didn’t take a genius to know he followed the assassin inside the club without waiting for her – alone. It was as if he was expecting for something to happen, she thought. She hoped not, she added. “Bill, where are you?” Eve texted her friend, not being positive for an answer. She was still on the queue waiting for her time, her friend inside with the assassin, someone who had no problem with killing a person in front of everyone and knowing that no one would be able to catch her. This thought scared Eve. Bill was not prepared for that. He was wearing a hat in a club with teenagers. No way he would be able to take her down or defend himself. Now Eve was anxiously nervous.

She checked her phone. Ten minutes and still no answer, as expected. No screaming either, which was a good sign that nothing happened. Eve didn’t know what was worse: waiting for the inevitable or the unpredictable. She was hoping for the latter.

Eve was feeling hot now. The coat she was wearing started to burn her skin, her hair to itch, her body couldn’t stay still. There was one person in front of her and she felt like punching the guard to let her through. She had no badge to show him and even less authority to demand priority. What would she say anyway? That there was a female assassin in there? He would certainly laugh at her.

No sign of Bill, no sign of the assassin. At first, Eve was fascinated by this person, studied her methods and aftermaths like a doctor would study the patterns of a disease to find a cure. Except Eve didn’t want a cure, she wanted to understand this person; to get in her head. As she told Carolyn, she was a fan. At this moment in time, not so much. More than anything, she hated to wait. And this waiting was slowly killing her.

“Next.” The bodyguard called. Eve searched in her purse for ID and money. The guy looked at it, took her money and opened the door for her.

She was not prepared for the sound coming from the club. It was loud, oh, it was loud. Eve had to close her eyes and adapt to it, otherwise her head would explode, especially if she wanted to get her friend out of there safe and sound and for his kid to have a father to grow up with. She didn’t remember his kid at all before this thought and now she got even more nervous.

After having took three deep breaths and adapted her sight and ears to the place, Eve started to walk towards the crowd. There were stairs right at the left from the entrance, but somehow she didn’t believe the assassin would lure Bill up there. No. The dancefloor was much more probable.

There was a bar on the far right, the dancefloor on the middle and a stage deeper within. Eve had options and no time to search all three of them at the same time. She had to choose or it could all end badly. She thought of a funeral. She went straight to the dancefloor, her eyes piercing through the crowd of high and horny teenagers. It was dark and blurry. What a mess.

A guy elbowed her on the arm and the pain pierced her limb. She screamed at him but to no avail. When she looked back to the area, she saw a tall figure meters in front of her; a hat above it. It was certainly Bill. Eve called him, but he didn’t listen to her. She noticed he was looking straight, as if seeing at someone. She walked a little closer and tried to do the same. And then she saw… Her.

A woman was in front of the stage, looking directly at Bill. When she noticed he was staring at her, a big smile opened on her face and Eve got chills, her body froze once again. Apparently, Bill’s body reacted the same, since he stood still while the woman started to move towards him as if there were no other people around her. She was in her habitat – she was the predator and Bill, the prey. Eve realized this was planned and her friend was caught wonderfully in it.

Eve called him again. And again. Her body started to move as well, a little bit faster than before, every step bigger than the other until she was pushing the crowd and trying to reach her friend. Bill started to move too, this way backwards, luckily in Eve’s direction. The assassin was a hawk, going for the kill and they were mere mortals who were chosen.

“Bill!” This time, Bill heard her and, the moment he saw her, she could see how terrified he was, knowing fully well the mistake he made coming here. He grabbed her as if his life depended on it – and he was right. Instinctively, Eve pushed Bill behind and stood between the assassin and him.

The look on the woman’s face was surprising for Eve. It wasn’t anger nor disappointment, but surprise. The woman stopped in her heels and just stared at them – at Eve. She kept smiling. A smug, Eve noticed. The woman might’ve not been angry, but that smug angered Eve. Bill was gripping her coat, so she let it slide. They had to get out of there. And they did. Somehow Eve knew the woman wouldn’t follow them.

Outside, the first thing they did was to take a deep breath, Bill more than Eve. More so because he was having a panic attack.

“Take deep breaths with 10 seconds intervals in between.” She said. He obeyed. It worked.

“I fell for her like an idiot.” He took his hat and scarf off, almost throwing them on the floor. He was mad. Understandably, Eve thought.

“If it makes you feel any better, I would’ve done the same.”

“Yes, you would.” He scoffed. “But it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Eve didn’t have anything to say. This whole night was a mess and it still hasn’t ended. Bill put himself in danger and, luckily, the assassin didn’t want to go through with Eve in between. It wasn’t because there was another person to kill, even less because there were too many people around; it was because Eve stood in between. But why? And why would killing Bill do any good for her? What was his relevance?

“I saw her face.” He said. “That’s probably why she would want to kill someone like me.”

Eve frowned – at the veracity of his answer and him reading her mind somehow. It did make sense, nonetheless.

“Ok. Let’s think about this tomorrow. Let’s get some sleep.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

“You can sleep with me. And the lights on.”


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days have passed and Eve and Bill were back at London ready to report immediately to Carolyn and the team.

“You recognized her?” Carolyn asked Bill who was silent since they got in the plane back home. Her voice brought him back, but Eve noticed it was only for a short while.

“Yes.” His voice was low and distant. “She was staring at… Eve… – his friend noticed the pause for which she frowned – And something caught my attention; her scarf. – Bill looked at Eve and pointed at her. – Your scarf.

Everyone in the room looked at Eve, some curious, some intrigued. Bill, however, had a blank expression. He was simply not there.

“Wait.” Eve blinked. “My scarf? How?” She raised her voice. “How would she…” She trailed off, connecting the dots, as did everyone else. “My suitcase. The bastard stole my suitcase?”

“Apparently,” Carolyn had her arms crossed and also a blank expression, yet it was different from Bill’s; hers was nonchalant while Bill’s was empty. “Yet this is curious. First, she used your name, then she stole your clothes and now she spared you.”

“Let’s not forget she tried to kill Bill before that.” Elena added, immediately regretting it after seeing Eve kill her with her eyes. Bill didn’t seem to mind. Eve knew better than to assume that.

“Why is she interested in me?” Eve asked to no one in particular. Maybe to herself. She couldn’t forget that terrifying smile coming directly at her ready to kill. However, it was also very exciting. She shook her head at her own thought.

“Because you were the only one to really look deeper about the killings and the person behind them.” The older woman said. “Not to mention you saw her face – twice – and lived to tell the story. With her approval, yes, but nonetheless.”

“Can you excuse me?” Bill got up and left the place. Elena looked at Eve, who readily followed her friend.

“Bill?” She called, but her friend disappeared in a matter of seconds. How he did it she wouldn’t know and she also wouldn’t try to follow him wherever that was. She felt guilty enough for dragging him to Berlin when he didn’t really want to go, for putting his life in danger because she was a fan of an assassin, the same one who tried to kill him. No, he was better off alone for now.

Carolyn peaked outside and, at the sight of Eve, went straight to her. “Would you join me at the café outside?” She asked in her monotone voice. She knew Eve doesn’t decline her invitations, so they left.

 

 

The café was almost empty, Carolyn thanked some higher mystical being. There was only another person and they were giving their back to them. Regarding that, she thought better than to sit close to the person, since the topic was a little sensitive.  
The waiter, however, didn’t wait for them to sit and accommodate themselves to ask them what they wanted. “I didn’t even look at the menu.” Eve said. Carolyn suppressed a smile.

“We want two cups of coffee, please.” She answered the young man, who left right after writing the order. “So.”  
“So…”

“The assassin seems fond of you.”

“I don’t know why.”

“Are you sure?”

Eve didn’t understand the question, even less the insinuation. What was she supposed to answer? That the assassin liked her? Did she really though?

“I don’t know what to tell you. She’s a psychopath, how would she be able to feel anything for me? If anything, I’m the one who does.”

Carolyn raised an eyebrow. So Eve telling her she was a fan of the assassin and the comment from the young man who did the sketch about Eve descriptions were true. This woman was indeed infatuated by the killer. She opened her mouth to answer, but the waiter was bringing their drinks. She decided to wait him leave first.

“You like her then.”

“What? No. Didn’t you hear me? She’s a psychopath!”

“Even after she tried killing Bill.”

“Are you listening to me? To yourself?”

“Just admit it, Eve. I’m not judging you.”

They got silent. She had a point and she knew it. So she kept staring at the woman in front of her. She told the truth too – she wasn’t judging. She had her shares of being fascinated by some killers. They were fascinating at some shape or form. That’s why they get so famous after all.

Eve took a sip of her coffee and sighed. “Bill cannot know this, please. I feel bad enough as it is.”

Carolyn smiled. “It’s alright, Eve. He’ll get over it eventually. And he doesn’t need to do any other field trips if he doesn’t want to.”

“Good.” She kept her hands around the cup for warmth. It wasn’t cold in the café, but, somehow, she felt cold.

“You can have Elena with you.”

“Oh my God she doesn’t shut up about you.”

“We all have our heroes.” Carolyn smiled again. Eve wasn’t used to seeing her smile this often. At least something positive was happening. Not to her, apparently.

“Well, I gotta go home and explain to Niko how the air company lost my luggage.”

“The air company?”

“No way this will be my fault.”

Eve would like to get used to seeing Carolyn smile, but she knew this was a very rare sight, so she forgot about it and left.

 

 

London is so cloudy that sometimes Eve curses at this city. Some days she begged for a little sunshine, to feel the warmth on her face, to remind her that she’s a person, yet here is London, denying her just that. Especially while waiting for the bus to arrive. She didn’t feel like taking the subway, the change of scenery that only a bus can provide was the only thing Eve needed at the moment. Something different.

“Excuse me.” A person with a strong accent approached her. Eve tried to ignore her. “Miss, is this yours?” Eve continued to ignore the lady talking to her. This was not a day she wanted to make conversations, especially when she knew there was one coming soon that she did not want to have. Nevertheless, something bothered her about this interaction. Eve didn’t see the lady’s face, yet her accent caught her attention.

As soon as Eve turned her face and attention to the lady talking to her, she felt her world collapse. There she was, right in front of her, the woman she met at the hospital’s restroom, the woman who tried to kill Bill, the assassin – smiling at her, holding her scarf.

“This is yours, isn’t it?” The woman asked again, this time with a different smile – a smug. Eve opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She was completely paralyzed, didn’t know what to do. Scream for help? People would call her crazy. Try to arrest her? She wasn’t a cop, didn’t have handcuffs nor a gun. The only thing she tried and was able to do was the last thing that crossed her mind.

The look on the assassin’s face when Eve slapped her terrified her to her bones. If only she could go back in time. The woman’s smile ceased immediately, her arm holding the scarf fell to her side and she tilted her head. Eve was expecting to die in that instant, but the woman smiled again a third type – fascinated. Eve didn’t know which of them were worse.

“Eve Polastri.” The woman called her. “You are bold.” The way she said the words with her accent didn’t make her to be the assassin Eve knew she was, she thought. This was distracting.

“I’m… sorry. I didn’t… Mean to… Hit you.” Eve was stammering, which made the other woman to smile more.

“You’re cute.”

Eve swallowed hard. This was so not the dream she had about encountering the assassin face to face. Not Berlin and definitely not this. She was terrified and the assassin was not terrifying.

“Are you going to kill me?” She tried to step away from the woman, but the assassin noticed and took a step closer every time Eve stepped away, never breaking difference of distance. If anything, the assassin was getting in her personal space.

“Don’t be silly. I’m taking you home.” The woman signaled the bus to stop. “Streets nowadays are dangerous to walk while being a woman, you know?” She let Eve get up first, which she did.

“How do you know where I live?” They sat at the back of the vehicle, away from everybody. “Have you been following me?”

The woman looked at her as if she was offended by the question. “Of course not, Eve Polastri. I’m not rude.” She looked out the window again. “I tracked your phone like everybody else.”

Eve couldn’t contain a laugh. It was nervous and loud enough to make some people stare at her, so she contained herself. The assassin, on the other hand, was curious.

“I have to admit: you are the first target to laugh about their impending doom.” Eve swallowed again. “I’m kidding, silly. You’re not a target,” she touched Eve’s nose “you’re an interest.”

Eve’s heart rate accelerated to a point she thought it would explode. Never in her life she expected to be this close to a competent and skilled assassin and for her to be not only a woman but also… Adorable? She felt like slapping herself for this thought alone.

“We’re here.” The woman said, getting up and waiting for Eve to do the same.

 

 

Back on the street, they were alone, it was dark and they still had to walk a couple of blocks to get to Eve’s place. Obviously, Eve felt fear before about walking the streets alone at night, but, in a strange way, she wasn’t now. The woman beside her, walking her home, didn’t scare her anymore. It was as if the fear vanquished she moment she stepped outside the bus.

“Well, I believe this is good bye.”

The interaction at the bus stop and the ride home took less than forty minutes but only now Eve thought about looking at the woman in front of her. Really looking. She was still blonde, Eve’s more or less same height, slim, yet she could swear she had muscles beneath those clothes. Ah, the clothes. This woman sure knew how to dress. Even a sweatshirt looked amazing on her.

“Eve Polastri, are you checking me out?”

“What? No.” Eve blushed. The woman snorted. “Why do you call me by my full name anyway? And how come I don’t know yours? I thought you weren’t rude. This is rude.” She blurted out. She made a mental note to drown herself in the bathtub later.

“Because it has a nice ring to it. Eve Polastri.” The blonde slowly said her name. Eve swallowed again, this time for different reasons she wasn’t sure about what were those.

“And you can call me Villanelle.”

“Villanelle.” Eve repeated. It was good to put a name to a face. “It suits you.”

“It suits better when you say it.” Villanelle winked, encircling the scarf around Eve’s neck to then just turn around and walk away with a smug on her face.

Eve didn’t complain. Something different did happen. And she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm way too invested in this show and story, what a mess hajhajkdsld
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment, give me a feedback or talk to me (here or over my tumblr http://captainightingale.tumblr.com)!


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation with Niko didn’t go as planned – it went great; Eve was expecting her husband to complain about another suitcase she’s lost, but he chose not to dwell on the subject, rather to have dinner with his wife.

  
“How was work today?” He put the last bowl of food on the table so he could sit next to Eve.

  
“The usual – research, talking, talking, talking…”

  
“And how was Bill?”

  
Eve clenched her jaw. Bill. She should definitely try to contact him tomorrow, even though he surely didn’t want to talk today. It doesn’t matter; they are friends and friends talk about problems no matter how sensitive it is.

  
“He’s okay. He’ll need a new phone, though.” She began to serve herself some food. “Can you pass me the meat, please?”

  
Niko complied while analyzing her. She noticed but chose to ignore it. He does it sometimes – study her face looking for lies or omissions. It’s not like he didn’t trust her, it was a matter of not letting her fight her fights alone. It didn’t mean she enjoyed it, though.

  
“Speaking of your suitcase, it came this morning while you were away.” He spoke after some time of silence. “I don’t know how it was so fast.”

  
Eve furrowed her eyebrows. Whoever stole her suitcase brought it back to her place. They knew her address and probably even talked to Niko. It got her thinking…

  
“Can you excuse me one minute?” She got up, not waiting for a response. Niko was used to it, so he wasn’t bothered.

  
Going up the stairs, she connected the dots. This was not some random robbery; it was Villanelle. She was wearing her scarf after all, the one that was now hanging on the rack by the door. What was she trying to accomplish?

  
Opening the door to her room, she saw her suitcase by the bed. It didn’t seem to be harmed. She approached it slowly, expecting to be some kind of trick and it was actually holding a bomb inside it. She was working to capture the assassin after all. No. Villanelle wouldn’t dare.

  
Eve put the suitcase on the bed and opened it cautiously, until her anxiety kicked in and decided to just almost rip it open. She got confused. Inside there were nothing that belonged to her. There were many clothes that seemed to be expensive, a shoe and a box. She fumbled through them to take a quick glance. These were surely expensive. And she knew this came from the assassin she was hunting down.

  
She grabbed the box to open it. There was a perfume inside it and a note that said “You are formally invited to have dinner with me at the first place we met. 8 o’clock seems good?” Eve creased her eyebrows again. The hospital? The bathroom? She flipped the note and there was something else written on the other side of it: “Check your phone.” Now she was lost. Her phone, apparently, was also lost. She looked everywhere for it like a dog looking for her favorite toy. It was nowhere to be found.

  
She heard a knock on the halfway open door. “Should I save your plate or can I wash it?” Niko asked with a big look of confusion when he scanned the inside of the suitcase. He, once more, chose not to pry. Eve silently thanked him.

  
“Have you seen my phone?” She asked instead.

  
“It’s on the table downstairs.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
Going back downstairs, she rushed to the kitchen. There, on the table, was her phone. She has lost her appetite, not that she had any to begin with, but this situation had to be resolved right away, which was complicated since it didn’t seem to be any new notification from anybody. She grunted. Why would she need to check her phone? With that thought, a message came in. From… “Baby”? She didn’t know anyone called “Baby” or how it was in her phone.

  
“For an agent it took you long enough to find your phone.” The message read. She realized who it was then. She sighed.

  
“How is your name in my phone? And why ‘Baby’?” Eve asked.

  
“Since you’re a little clumsy, I took the liberty to steal it briefly and add myself in it. Seriously, for an agent…”

  
Eve sighed again. The audacity of this woman, she thought.

  
“Ok, it was you who stole my suitcase, wasn’t it? What is that invitation?”

  
Villanelle didn’t respond right away. It took her a few minutes, long enough for Eve to bite her nails nervously.

  
“I think we need to have some privacy to talk.”

  
“In a hospital?”

  
“No, silly, in a restaurant.”

  
“At the hospital?” Eve couldn’t know, but Villanelle laughed.

  
“And you call yourself an agent?”

  
Again, the audacity.

  
“I’m still waiting for a response.”

  
“At the restaurant the other side from the hospital. 8 o’clock. Tomorrow. Seems good?”

  
Eve bit her lip. To meet again with an assassin, the one she and her team are looking for, face to face – to be vulnerable. Was it a good decision? A logical one? She could be killed. But Villanelle would’ve killed her already if she wanted to. Screw rationality.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good :)"

And with that their exchange ended and Eve would have to wait a whole day to meet her nemesis once more. And she had nothing to wear.

 

 

 

London was the opposite from the day before. Eve was wishing for some sunshine and the city delivered. It had so much sunshine she actually regretted it now. She forgot her sunglasses at home and had to keep one eye close or she’d be blind.

“Sorry I’m late, the little monster didn’t want to change diapers.”

The only eye she could see with noticed her friend had a different semblance today. He was more of himself. Carolyn was right, Eve thought.

“How is she?”

Bill opened a big smile under the shadow provided by his hat. It wasn’t the same from nights before. She believes he threw that far away.

“Other than still eating like she’s a hungry coyote, she’s fine.” He kept smiling and held his gaze at Eve for a little longer than necessary. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Is something wrong? Is something on my face?” She ran her hand on her face, trying to look for dirt, maybe. Bill widened his smile. “What?”

“Since Berlin,” he started to walk and Eve followed. His hands were in his pockets. “I realized my life is too short, as it always were meant to be.” He was going towards a café. “I was terrified that night and pissed off afterwards, as you and everybody else noticed.” He gave Eve an apologetic smile. Eve was going to protest, but he raised his hand. “No, let me talk.” She remained silent. “I know you blame yourself for me almost getting… Killed. But it was my fault, if anything.” Eve was going to speak again, so he continued fast enough to stop her. “I don’t blame you, so you shouldn’t. I know you and how you get excited with new things and this assignment is just that. I get that. I’m just not going to go to field trips again.”

Eve sighed. “Thank God. Carolyn would have to tie you down to stop you.” He laughed. “And you don’t know what she’s capable of.” She got closer and whispered: “No one knows.” He laughed again.

They got in the café and sat close to the window. There was a moment of silent between them and Eve used it to be grateful that night in Berlin didn’t end as Villanelle has planned. The smile on her face faded instantly. Villanelle, who tried to kill Bill, the same one who invited her to dinner this night. She snorted.

“What’s wrong?” Her friend asked, giving the waiter the menu back. He asked for them both the same as always: black coffee.

“I wasn’t planning to tell anyone, since it was… Weird.”

“What was weird?”

“The person who stole my suitcase was the assassin.” Bill didn’t seem surprised.

“She was wearing your scarf.”

“Yes.” She paused. “She returned it to my place.”

“She knows where you live.”

“Worse than that… She walked me home yesterday and invited me to dinner tonight.”

“What?” He raised his voice. “You met her? Are you alright?” He tried to touch her to find bruises or whatever he was trying to find.

“No, she was… Polite. And… Charming.” Eve lowered her head, somehow feeling ashamed.

Bill changed his stance immediately. “She was charming?”

“… Yes.”

“The same woman who was going to kill me if you hadn’t show?”

“About that…” Eve leaned her elbows on the table. “I don’t think she was going to kill you.” He raised his eyebrows. “She wanted me.” He raised his eyebrows even more to the way Eve motioned her hand over hear heart.

“She wants you?” Now he seemed like Carolyn the day before.

“Oh my God, yes. Is this going to be like that conversation at the hotel?”

“You’re attracted to her, aren’t you? What did she say? Or… do?”

She sighed. This was a lost fight and she knew it; might as well go along with it. “She bought me clothes and put them in my suitcase. She inserted her number in my phone and called it ‘Baby’ and, on top of all that, invited me to dinner tonight.”

Bill stood silent for a moment. This was a lot to take in. An assassin interested in his friend, the one in front of him, a married woman. And looked like this same woman sitting across him felt the same way, he believed.

“If and I emphasize this word – if – this… woman… What’s her name?”

“Villanelle.”

“If this woman was not going to kill me but rather get your attention because she’s interested –not going to lie, that’s some level of disaster–, then go for it.”

Eve was shocked. This was the last reaction she was expecting from her friend.

“’Go for it’.” She air quoted him. “The woman who has killed who knows how many people?”

“As far as we know, they were political assassinations and everybody does it, so who cares?”

“Bill.”

“Eve, I’m not going to be your voice of reason. You clearly have made up your mind. I’m here to tell you to ‘go for it’.” She didn’t respond. She really had her mind made up. “Also you clearly are interested.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” He noticed she didn’t deny it.

He chuckled. “Didn’t she give you a suitcase of clothes?”

 

 

Eve needed one hour to get ready to go out; just take a shower, dry her hair, get dressed, put on make-up – maybe –, comb her hair and put on perfume. In this order. This night, however, she needed one hour to prepare herself mentally. This was not going according to her usual routine. Her plan was not going out with beautiful assassins. She corrected herself. With assassins period. What was she thinking when she agreed with this? She couldn’t back off either because she knew Villanelle would knock on her door and ask what’s wrong. This image was even worse.

“Honey?” Niko’s voice brought her back to reality. “Are you… okay?”

She looked down to herself and realized she was still naked and sitting on the bed holding the most beautiful dress she’s ever seen. Niko’s eyes embarrassed her.

“I’m… Sorry. Going to shower.” And she quickly got in the bathroom and closed the door. Niko only laughed and left.

Her back was pressed against the bathroom’s door and the dress she was holding was pressed against her naked skin. Her mind unconsciously put images in her head and she reacted by throwing herself under the cold shower. “Jesus”, she mumbled.

The restaurant Villanelle chose, as Eve had searched, was fancy. She didn’t notice this when she went to the hospital. It was literally across the street. Anyway, she wasn’t sure how to behave; she wasn’t used to going to fancy and rich people’s places. Not even an outfit she had for such an occasion. Tonight, however, she did. She had to get dress if she wanted to get there on time, she thought.

Back to her room, she put the dress on the bed and was looking at her choice of underwear. The question of why she decided to do this came to her mind, but the put it aside; black matches with anything, but red would contrast well with a black dress. It would be audacious, though. Better keep with the black lingerie, she decided.

The dress seemed to dance around her body, fitting perfectly. When she zipped it and ran her hands over her body she felt hot, something she didn’t for some time. The image on the mirror was a ghost, someone she haven’t seen in a long while. When she put the shoes on, Eve breathed out. She was hot.

The perfume was the last thing she chose to do; her hair didn’t take a second – “Wear it down”, as Villanelle said the first time they met. She faintly smiled. What was happening to her, she wondered. No matter, the fragrance on her hands smelled like spring. She wondered if this was the same one Villanelle wears.

Going downstairs, she heard television. Niko was probably watching football. Eve didn’t even think about leaving him alone, she was used to it by now. He, she hoped, was too.

“Wow. You look beautiful, darling.”

She only smiled and thanked him. “Don’t wait up. This meeting will take forever.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Nonsense. It’s my job.”

“Have fun then.” He pecked her lips. With that, she was hoping she was ready.

 

 

 

Eve didn’t wear a watch, so she had to fumble through her purse to find her phone. She didn’t really want to be late. Somehow, she was more nervous now than when Bill was in danger. She mumbled some curses at the thought, but a hand on her shoulder scared her, who threw the purse at whoever did that.

“You enjoy throwing things and hitting people, don’t you?” Villanelle’s presence calmed Eve immediately. “Is it your thing?” Her smile was just as beautiful as the previous one.

“I…” Eve was embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” She attempted to get her purse that was lying on the floor, but Villanelle did it first.

“Here.” She handed it to Eve. “Let’s try hitting each other later, okay?” She got closer so only the agent could hear. “Privately.” Eve swallowed hard.

Inside, Villanelle gave their names to what Eve believed to be the manager and they were accompanied by the said person to their table. The blonde woman smiled kindly to the man when they sat down. She did not look like an assassin. She also didn’t know many assassins to know if this behavior was normal for one.

“So, Eve Polastri, let’s break the ice and say you look gorgeous in that dress.”

The compliment made Eve smile. “As if you wasn’t expecting me to wear your dress.”

“To expect and to actually see that it is much better on you are two different things.”

Eve wondered if this smooth talk was an assassin’s skill or if this was all Villanelle. She didn’t mind the slightest, she realized.

“Since you mentioned…” She licked her lips and Villanelle’s eyes caught it. “You look alright in that suit too.” She clumsily pointed at it.

Villanelle pouted. “Just alright?”

“I won’t inflate your ego.”

“You know me so well, Eve Polastri.” She smiled again.

A waiter came by their table and Villanelle ordered for them both. In a way, Eve wasn’t bothered. The woman seemed to know more than her.

“While the food doesn’t come, I wanted to ask you something since day one.” Villanelle leaned herself on the table like a child staring curiously at a toy.

“In the bathroom?” Eve quickly asked. This was bothering her since their exchange the night before.

Villanelle chuckled. “Yes.”

“What’s your deal with bathrooms? Is it your thing?”

The blonde woman chuckled again. “I do have a thing for bathrooms.” Eve narrowed her eyes, but let it go. “So,” Villanelle resumed. “Are you married?” She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Eve talk about it.

“Yes.”

“That’s it?”

“This was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question.”

“Yes, it was.” Villanelle looked disappointed. “Usually people talk non-stop when I ask this.”

Eve was caught out of breath. This whole situation was coming right out of a dream –one she, admittedly, had a couple of times. To see it come true was something else –surreal.

“Did I upset you, Eve Polastri?” Villanelle was puzzled. It looked like the woman in front of her was both confused and flattered. Not the first time to get this reaction, she thought.

“No.” She simply said. She didn’t know what to say either.

“I won’t hurt you.”

Eve furrowed her eyebrows. Where did this come from?

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“You should be.” The cold and instant comeback gave Eve chills. She forgot she was dealing with an assassin. “But don’t.” Villanelle placed her hand over Eve’s. The dark-haired woman stared at the touch. “As I said, I won’t hurt you.” Eve’s eyes went to Villanelle’s, who was caringly looking at her. Psychopaths don’t have feelings, do they, she asked herself.

“I believe you.”

“Good.” Their food arrived. “Let’s eat!” She clapped her hands in excitement. Eve smiled.

 

 

 

“Was it good?” Villanelle asked as soon as the waiter cleaned the table.

“This was something else.” Eve leaned on the chair. “Thank you.”

“Do not thank me yet, Eve Polastri. We still have one place else to go.”

Eve’s senses shot up. “What do you mean another place?”

“Don’t worry. It is a surprise.” The blonde’s smile calmed Eve just a little. She paid the bill, thanked the waiter and got up. “Please follow me.”

They didn’t get out from the same door they came in, but through a side door, one leading to a hotel. Eve was confused.

“This is a hotel?”

“Good detective skills.”

“Hey.” Eve called her out. The other woman smiled.

“Come on.”

Eve followed Villanelle to the elevator and they quietly went upstairs. Getting to the fifth floor, the blonde lead the way to room 51, inserted a card and opened the door. “Guests first.” She said, opening the way for Eve.

The room was just like the one Eve was on Berlin, with the bed taking the whole picture.

“Why are we here?” She turned to look at Villanelle, but she was nowhere to be found. “Hum…” She looked around again. “Villanelle?” Just like that, the blonde appeared out of nowhere, scaring Eve.

“After the whole dinner, I had to make you say my name, didn’t I?”

“Do you scare people into saying your name?” Eve had a hand on her chest; her heart was racing.

“Usually they do it willingly on the bed.” Eve took a glimpse of the bed and imagined things. “I wanted to do it differently with you.”

“Why?” This came out wrong and Villanelle noticed it, hence the grin she had.

“Because you are different, silly.” The blonde took a step closer.

"How?” And another.

“I’m trying to find that out myself.” And another.

Eve didn’t say anything else, only saw Villanelle get closer and closer, just like a hunter. This time, however, Eve didn’t feel like a prey.

“What do you want from me?” And another.

“What do you want from _me_ , Eve Polastri?” Villanelle was close enough so Eve could smell her perfume. As she imagined, it was a scent similar to her own perfume.

“I… don’t know.” Villanelle’s eyes went from focused on Eve’s lips to her eyes. She was looking for something and Eve knew what. The blonde took one step more and Eve had her back against the wall.

“You know.” The blonde was centimeters away from Eve now. She tilted her head and leaned closer to Eve so she could smell her. “You’re wearing it.” She said. It wasn’t a question. The smile on Villanelle’s face weakened Eve’s knees. However, she backed away. Eve could breathe again.

“I really don’t know.” Eve backed away from the wall too. She felt it burning against her skin.

Villanelle walked around Eve – again, like a predator. This was something she did, the dark-haired woman realized.

"It’s okay. We’ll find out together.” The touch of Villanelle’s hands on Eve’s back scared her, but not like before – it scared of how much it felt good. The other woman slowly unzipped her dress; Eve was paralyzed. It felt down on her feet and now she was exposed to an assassin – literally. And she didn’t feel afraid. “You have a beautiful body, Eve Polastri.” The blonde whispered in her ear. The sensation Eve felt was too much to bear.

Turning around, Villanelle didn’t flinch at the abruptness; Eve knew she had this effect on people. Nonetheless, she now faced the assassin.

“What are we doing?” She asked. She had to. She had to at least have tried to find something to make her see how wrong this whole situation was.

“I believe we both want different things, but with the same outcome.”

“What?”

“We both want to catch the other, but each of us have a different reason why.”

Eve was caught off guard. “What is your reason?”

Villanelle smiled. “That’s a secret, Eve Polastri.”

“I’m naked in front of you and you’re giving me this bullshit of an excuse?”

“Yes.”

“How dare you?”

Villanelle got really close to Eve that she could almost touch her nose with her own.

“I am an assassin, have you forgotten?”

Eve closed her eyes and sighed. What has she got herself into, she thought.

“I don’t need a reason to want to catch you other than to catch the bad guy, you know?”

“I’m not a guy.”

“I’m aware of it.”

“Good.”

“Why ‘good’?”

“Because you wouldn’t be this interested in me if I was.”

She was right. “Again, I won’t inflate your ego.”

“Says the one wearing the dress, shoe and perfume I chose for her.”

Eve chuckled. “I’m an idiot.”

“You are, Eve Polastri.” Villanelle tilted her head. “Mostly because you are naked in front of an assassin.”

“I didn’t plan this, you know?”

“Yes, you did.” Eve grunted. “Are we going to do this or not?”

Eve bit her lip. She knew exactly where this was going and her nervousness was stopping her from actually going there. She knew she wanted this; she knew it from the get go. This was it, she decided.

With small steps, Eve approached Villanelle and caressed her face. The other woman didn’t flinch, but didn’t reacted much either, probably because she wasn’t used to affection. Eve wasn’t used to giving either; usually it was Niko who did that.

"You really are beautiful.” She whispered, her words lingering in Villanelle’s ear. Eve ran her hand through the blonde’s hair; it was hydrated, as she was expecting it to be. Villanelle put her hands around Eve’s waist, her fingertips weakly touching her skin as if trying not to hurt her. Eve’s hand ran to the blonde’s nape and looked one last time inside Villanelle’s eyes before pulling her to kiss her. The blonde’s hands, who were careful before, now pulled Eve’s waist against her body as well.

The kiss was slow, each of them savoring the other, computing the situation and everything that led to this point. An agent and an assassin, a game of cat and mouse, but, instead, of cat after cat. Two unlikely people that’d end up kissing and they just did. And they were enjoying themselves.

Eve was the one who pulled herself out of the kiss. Her eyes were still closed and Villanelle’s were open when she did open them. They were shining. Eve believed hers were too. And the blonde had the most intriguing smile.

“Eve Polastri, we should have done this before.” A most mischievous smile.

“I know…” Eve said, giving enough reason for the other woman to raise her eyebrow. “Villanelle.” She added, making Villanelle kill the smile and substitute it for something Eve hasn’t seen before – hunger.

Villanelle kissed Eve, this time a little rougher, holding her waist just as rough. When Eve returned the kiss just as hungrily, Villanelle lifted Eve, who encircled the blonde’s waist with her legs. They didn’t break the kiss, instead holding to each other for dear life.

“Say it.” The blonde demanded between kisses.

“What?” Eve did the same.

“My name.”

Villanelle threw Eve on the bed, which the woman bounced on unexpectedly. She was staring at Eve, her body on top of her, pinning her.

“Villanelle.” This time Eve said it slower, almost savoring the word just as much she did when their lips touched.

Slowly, Villanelle lowered herself and stared at Eve’s eyes. She smiled.

“Are you sure, Eve Polastri?”

Eve smiled.

“Yes, Villanelle.”

Villanelle grinned. “You’re going to kill me someday.”

Eve wasn’t sure how much of that sentence was true, but, right now, neither of them could care less. This was their little moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 14 pages for this chapter, I just hit a record, oh my god. 
> 
> Anyway, this ends this 3-part story. The good news? There will be another, yet not right now. Need to know more about "The Twelve". Already have the story ready, anyway. Keep your eyes open ;)
> 
> Comment if you wish or talk to me if you want (http://captainightingale.tumblr.com)
> 
> I appreciate your comments! I read them all. Thank you for your reviews and feedback <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: This chapter has mature content, so read it by your own terms. It does not contain any triggering material.
> 
> As I was writing, a few songs helped me get in the mood, so I'll recommend my favorites if any of you like to listen songs while reading a smut:
> 
> Beyoncé - Naughty Girl  
> Beyoncé - Partition  
> Madonna - Justify My Love  
> Madonna - Erotica  
> Nine Inch Nails - Closer  
> Janelle Monáe - Make Me Feel  
> Rihanna - Sex With Me

            Villanelle’s grin was the last thing Eve saw before closing her eyes; the blonde’s lips touched hers and she felt as if Villanelle was being careful. It was just a touch at first, before Eve herself opened it and softly kissed the other woman. Villanelle was still on top of her, so she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, one hand feeling how soft Villanelle’s hair was, while the other pulled her closer. The kiss was slow and thoughtful, each of them taking their own time to process what was happening.

            Villanelle was still straddling Eve, her hands holding her weight against the mattress and the pull coming from such a small agent. This was a funny experience, she thought, unconsciously smiling. The dark-haired woman was experimenting new things with Villanelle and she didn’t mind. She could notice that Eve was searching for an excitement and, if Villanelle could be just that, she didn’t mind at all. With that, it was her time to pull Eve, lifting her up and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her against herself a little more than necessary so she could feel Eve’s chest pressing against hers. Eve let out a moan at the movement and her grip around Villanelle’s neck got tighter.

            The blonde loved hearing others moaning, yet this particular one had something else to it which she didn’t exactly know what, so she pushed the thought aside. Since Eve was just centimeters higher than her, she had a clear view of Eve’s neck, which she gladly went for. Breaking the kiss, Villanelle trailed brief kisses to make way towards Eve’s neck, which the dark-haired woman gladly opened way, leaning her head back. Getting there, Villanelle gave long kisses on it, sometimes biting it, making Eve moan again.

            The sensation of Villanelle’s lips against Eve’s neck surprised Eve a little; she wasn’t aware this was something she was longing for – either by Villanelle herself or the pleasure itself. Right now, she wasn’t keen on looking for which answer was right, but to live it fully. No matter the outcome of this, she was glad she chose to do it, she thought.

            “My God.” She moaned when Villanelle loosened her grip of her waist to go for her butt while still kissing, biting and now occasionally licking her neck. Eve was holding the blonde’s neck for dear life.

            “The only deity here is me.” Villanelle whispered in Eve’s ear to then bite the earlobe, reacting Eve’s eyes to open and to witness the most devilish smile she’s ever seen.

            With her hands still around Villanelle’s neck, Eve grabbed the blonde’s hair and pulled it, which only made Villanelle smile more. Both of them knew the blonde should be proud of herself for setting Eve off. With that thought, Eve caressed Villanelle’s face with her free hand and rested it on her clavicle. “What is up with you?” She asked to herself while the blonde had her full attention to Eve’s eyes, waiting for the next move. When none came, Villanelle tried to kiss Eve, who gripped her neck only a bit tighter than she went for. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

            “I didn’t know you—” Eve tightened her grip.

            “Don’t talk.” She said, loosening her grip a little. Villanelle didn’t say anything further, letting Eve take control, which she did.

            Eve pushed Villanelle by the neck only a little so she could take the blonde’s jacket off and throw it on the floor. Then, one by one, Eve unbuttoned Villanelle’s shirt, revealing a beautiful bra and, to Eve’s excitement, toned arms, which she did not ignore while caressing them.

            “Like what you see, Eve Polastri?” Villanelle was grinning, mostly because of Eve’s curiosity and lust written all over her face.

            “I said no talking.”

            Villanelle once again shut up but helped the agent with her task; she got up and took her shoes and pants off and drank from Eve’s eyes scanning her body. To add to it, she dropped her hair and let it fall on her shoulders.

            “Then do something about it.”

            Eve got up to her knees to be on the same level as Villanelle. She scanned her face this time, taking the time to acknowledge that it was a crime for an assassin to be beautiful –it only made the job a lot harder.

            She approached the blonde and gently kissed her, savoring the taste of wine still on them. “You’re sweet.” Eve remarked, licking them right after. Villanelle took this chance to deepen the kiss, falling on top of the agent due to her own weight. Eve wrapped her legs around Villanelle’s waist again, but pulling her closer this time, feeling her body between her legs. Villanelle ran her hands on Eve’s legs while kissing her, while also pulling her closer to her body. They could feel each other’s skin burning. The blonde felt Eve to slowly grind her, in which Villanelle traveled her hands up to Eve’s stomach and slowly moving it upwards, between her exposed torso. Eve gasped, yet Villanelle decided to not touch her breasts, but to grab Eve’s arms and to lock them over the agent’s head with only one of Villanelle’s hands, incapacitating Eve from moving her arms. With her other hands, Villanelle ran it down back to Eve’s legs, threatening to bring them between them, but backing off at the sound of Eve’s moan. The blonde only smiled at the sound.

            Villanelle gave the agent’s neck a few more kisses before trailing them down her body, finally resting her lips over Eve’s breast. The agent immediately gasped, her head resting on the mattress and allowing the sensation to hit her. Villanelle kissed the aureole’s surroundings to see Eve’s reaction; when the lower body of the agent turned a little, Villanelle kissed the nipple and carefully sucked it. She had to tighten her grip on Eve’s wrists to hold her down. Her free hand was used to grab the agent’s other breast while she continued to suck the one she had in her mouth. Eve moaned and tightened her grip around Villanelle’s waist with her legs, needing to feel the blonde between her legs.

            The blonde changed the direction of her mouth towards the other breast and her hands, to the other. Eve arched her back a little. Villanelle loved bodies’ reactions to pleasure. There was nothing she loved more than to give people just that.

            Eve wanted very badly to free herself from Villanelle’s grip so she could grab the blonde’s hair, but to be constrained in this situation was something she never had the chance to experience. And she was enjoying it very much.

            Villanelle gently bit Eve’s breast to then kiss it. She raised her head to look at one ecstatic agent. Her hands were tied by Villanelle’s hands, yet she was gripping the bedsheet as she could. At the sudden feeling of not being touched by the blonde’s lips, Eve looked to see what was happening and found Villanelle staring at her, the blonde hair a little messy, but the grin on her face somehow irritated the agent to the point of trying to free herself. Not that it was irritating per se, she just wanted to do something too. Villanelle, however, wouldn’t let her.

            “Stop it.” She demanded, bringing her face close to Eve’s. “I won’t hurt you.” Villanelle lowered her voice. “I promise.” Eve stared at the woman on top of her and saw pleading eyes. This was new.  “If you don’t like something or want to stop, just tell me and I will.”

            Eve lifted her head as high as she could to kiss Villanelle, even though it was pointless since the blonde’s grip on her wrists made it impossible. Villanelle chuckled. “Sorry.” She said before kissing Eve herself. “Am I hurting you?” The blonde’s accent only made Eve breathe faster.

            “No.” The dark-haired woman answered. Nonetheless, Villanelle let go. Eve cupped the blonde’s face in her hands and pulled her to a kiss. “Take me.” She breathed out, resting her forehead against the blonde’s. Villanelle smiled before it was her time to kiss Eve, rhythmically as if it was a wave in a calm day –slow paced and crashing against the shore. When Eve pulled her closer, making her slowly fall on top of the agent again, the waves became rougher, hitting the rocks angrily. Eve sloppily unclasped Villanelle’s bra, who threw it away on the floor. The dark-haired woman grabbed the blonde’s breast and played with its nipple and let it be felt between her fingers to then squeeze it only slightly, granting her a moan from Villanelle. That was the last thing she expected to hear from an assassin, but here she was. Eve felt a little braver and brought her hand to between the blonde’s legs; the touch of the agent’s hand on her middle, a warm and gentle touch, made Villanelle break the kiss to gasp.

            Eve spread her legs wider when Villanelle pressed herself against the agent’s hand, who started to move up and down gently above the blonde’s underwear. Villanelle was feeling it and didn’t resume to kiss Eve, instead went to kiss her breasts, in which only made Eve hotter. The dark-haired woman snuck her hand inside the blonde’s underwear and felt it wet. She smiled. What an insane realization she just had. Villanelle put her hand over Eve’s and pushed it for the agent to continue what she was doing and so Eve did.

            The agent gently stimulated Villanelle’s clit and got an immediate moan from her, so she continued. Sometimes Villanelle had to stop what she was doing to breathe since Eve’s hand was working its magic. The blonde dropped her head on the dark-haired agent a few other times, almost giving up and letting it take her. Eve, on the other hand, decided to go all the way, so she lowered her hand just enough to feel how Villanelle would react. When the blonde reacted by anxiously biting Eve’s neck, Eve gently snuck a finger inside, in which Villanelle pressed harder against Eve’s hand, straightening her back, as if she was sitting on Eve’s hand. Eve started to move her finger in and out slowly, until Villanelle herself started to do the motion.

            While Villanelle was riding Eve’s finger, the agent included a second to the mix that made the blonde drop her head back slowly, letting a few moans out. Eve used her free hand to squeeze softly Villanelle’s breast and the blonde held Eve’s wrist while she did it.

            “Иисус...” Eve heard the blonde breathe out, but couldn’t understand it. She took it as a sign to move her fingers a little faster and consequently Villanelle moved her body back and forth along with them. The blonde dropped her body, her arms falling aside from Eve’s head. Villanelle was face to face to the agent and kissed her. Eve could feel the other woman’s unevenness breath against her mouth. Her lower body was still rocking rhythmically with Eve’s hand until Eve could feel her fingers getting pressured. Villanelle was softly moaning in the agent’s ear. With that, Eve lowered her other hand and started to stimulate the blonde’s clit as well. Villanelle moaned louder this time, her head on Eve’s neck. “Ебать меня...” She breathed out and, again, the dark-haired woman didn’t understand her. Again, she could interpret it.

            A short while later, Villanelle moaned even louder, almost a scream and Eve slowed down until she stopped fingering the blonde, taking them out slowly and waiting for Villanelle to come back to her senses, in which she promptly did, lifting her head to look at Eve with a big grin on her face. She said nothing but gave her a gentle and brief kiss.

            “That was…” Villanelle had nothing to add or to say really. She had no words.

            Eve smiled. “You finally shut up, huh?”

            Villanelle chuckled. “You kept your promise.” She dropped herself beside Eve, taking a few deep breaths.

            They were silent for a few minutes trying to recompose themselves. Villanelle closed her eyes when Eve turned her head to look at her. The blonde was now breathing normally, her chest slowly moving up and down. Thinking she was asleep, Eve stared the woman beside her. She was truly beautiful, Eve thought, even this messy and vulnerable.

            “You do know that staring is rude.” Villanelle said, scaring Eve. The blonde remained with closed eyes, but opened a smile. “But you look all you want, baby.”

            Baby. From where did Villanelle think Eve liked being called pet names or, worse, to think an assassin could call her that? She frowned. The silence triggered Villanelle to open her eyes and look at the agent.

            “Are you okay?” For a psychopath the blonde sure worried too much for Eve’s well-being, Eve thought. When Eve didn’t answer, she turned her whole body so she could run her fingers through the agent’s hair and caress her cheek. “Do you regret this?” It was but a whisper, but Eve heard it.

            The question caught Eve off guard. During sex, the question did pop up a few times, yet the agent put it aside every time. It was, after all, a dangerous decision she made that night and one she would have to deal immediately after leaving the room; she’d have to face Niko and lie to his face. She wouldn’t deal with her husband now, at least. Later. She needed to understand what this all meant before going any further or farther.

            “I see.” Villanelle said. The tone of her voice was impossible to decipher, but Eve took it as disappointment. To read the assassin was a tremendously hard task to do. So the blonde got up, picked her clothes from the floor and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

            Nevertheless, the question remained in Eve’s head. Did she regret this night –what just happened between the two? Not once Niko or anyone else popped up in her head to try and reason with her about how wrong sleeping with an assassin was. Not even her own mind tried to stop her; she went straight to the situation with nothing holding her back. Being like this, was this still something she’d regret later? She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Villanelle was partially dressed, only with her shirt on. She didn’t say anything while she made way to the bed to sit next to Eve.

            “You have to know a few things before answering my question…” Eve turned to have her body and attention focused on the other woman. “I don’t know if this will happen again or what will happen after tonight.” Eve frowned. “I’m my own person and never had another person in my life, so don’t expect me to have it now.” It was harsh, but Eve could understand it.

            “I’m not in love with you, Villanelle.” The blonde looked at Eve and laughed.

            “I know. How could you?”

            Eve dropped her head smiling.

            “Can I ask you something?” Villanelle nodded. “Since you are an assassin, do you feel… Anything?”

            Villanelle pondered the question. She knew sooner or later it would pop up.

            “Not really. I feel hungry, excited, horny, these kind of things.”

            “While you kill?”

            Villanelle chuckled. “No, silly. I mean, sometimes. But, no –you meant feelings.” Eve slowly nodded, processing the information. “Not what you normally would call ‘feelings’. I feel nothing.”

            “Hum.” Was all Eve could say about this answer. She couldn’t understand it –not yet, at least.

            The blonde shyly smiled. She was used by this reaction from people. She didn’t have relationships or anything of the sort, but people have tried to get closer to her and she, sometimes, to have fun, let them. When they realized what they got into, they reacted the same as Eve was right now –silent realization to then running away. Villanelle didn’t mind, she never cared in the first place. However, Eve was the first to actually do everything the opposite way. Would she do this the opposite way too, she asked herself, would she run away when she realized what she got into?

            “Where do we go from now?” Eve asked, getting up to collect her clothes. Villanelle watched her naked body, little by little, get covered. She observed Eve the whole time. “Are you checking me out, Villanelle?” The blonde blinked at Eve, who was grinning.

            “Yes. You have a beautiful body, Eve.”

            It was the first time Villanelle called her by her first name; it warmed her heart. “Stop it.” She threw the blonde’s bra at her, but Villanelle caught it before hitting her face.

            “Do you expect anything from me?”

            Eve stopped on her tracks and looked at Villanelle. The blonde was looking at her with no expression on her face. This woman is so hard to read, she thought. She approached her and cupped the blonde’s face on her hands. “No.” Eve answered and kissed her.

            “Then we can go anywhere we want.” Villanelle kissed her back.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be a 3-part story, so it looks like I lied to myself. This will continue, apparently. Noice, as would our most influential contemporary philosopher Jake Peralta would say.
> 
> I don't write smut, but I felt like this relationship needed one. Not because sex is necessary for a story, but because, to some people, it is our most vulnerable situation. I think it applies to them. So here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and feedbacks, thank you. Feel free to talk to me here or over my tumblr (captainightingale.tumblr.com).


End file.
